Black Dragon
by Raden Osiris
Summary: This is a Pilot candidate story about a new hybred and something has happened in the past of one of the repairers R+R
1. The begining

Rain: It is me I am so happy this has been a good day ^_^ of course there are always going to be people who disagree.  
  
Quatre: ;_; It is not fair Rosey no longer loves me!  
  
Rain: Actually that is not true the other day we were talking and her ideal guy was you in tight cowboy pants, boots, cowboy hat, and no shirt on.  
  
Quatre ;_; really?  
  
Rain: Yep now for the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: Rain does not own Gundam Wing or Megami Kouhousei which is the people in this story Plot Candidate that is.  
  
Rain: Remember that this instructor is not instructor Azuma the Hentai. Whoops (covering mouth) did I say that last part out loud.  
  
  
  
One year after Zero became a pilot three new candidates were introduced to G.O.A. for a chance to pilot the Black Dragon. It was basically like a goddess but it resembled a dragon. The candidates are number fourteen Rehse Wolfen, number fifteen Rain Nettleton, and number sixteen Hawk Storm. The candidates EX power: Reshe- agility, Rain- Physic, and Hawk- telekinesis.  
  
The recruit ship enters G.O.A. for the new candidates to get there. The instructor said "You will now go through cleansing then to your rooms is that clear?" number fifteen, Rain, said "If our rooms are clear how are we going to see the door to get in?" A big grin formed across Rain's face. The instructor now looking at Rain says "Number fifteen your mouth is going to get you in trouble." Now talking to all "Now get your stuff and clear out."   
  
They get through the cleansing process and make it to their rooms when the instructor walked in. He said "We are going into a new program were you meet and choose your repairer tomorrow after the Initiation. You will see and spend time with them periodically the first week before you permanently are stuck with them. So get some sleep you will be waking up early tomorrow."   
  
The next day the instructor comes in and wakes the candidates up and they go to the Initiation he leads them to a door and says "Ok here are your partners and like I said yesterday you get to choose so choose well." They walk in to see three beautiful women one which had a pair of cat ears and a tail like a cat both black. Rain walkers up to the Neko-jin and shook her had and a vision/memory came.  
  
  
  
The girl screaming "No! No! Get away!" Tears streaming down her face. There is a man…  
  
  
  
The vision stopped and he looked into her pretty golden cat tear filled eyes then he said to the instructor "We have decided that we will be partners." The girl thought to herself as Rain took her hand in his "Why did he say that after only meeting me?" Then she heard Rain's voice in her head. "I saw your memory that was why you were ready to cry and I can help!" She looked into his eyes as tears filled hers and hugged him as a thank you for choosing to help and not go blurting it out.  
  
Then the instructor said "Now for the rest of the day get to know each other because you will be working together when e start the live exercise and it is ok if you all go and change." Then Rain said to the girl "My name is Rain what is yours?" She answered "My name is Aki."  
  
  
  
Rain: Remember I do not own Megami Kuohosei so do not sue and that the instructor is not Instructor Asuma. 


	2. The Memories

Rain: Now for the second Ch of black Dragon Oh Disclaimer  
  
Disclaimer : (whispering under breath) stupid dick head thinks he knows everything. (talking in a normal voice) Rain does not own Pilot Candidate so please do not sue (whispering again) you wouldn't get mush out of him if you did.  
  
Rain: I heard that and just because you are part demon doesn't mean your immortal you know? I have some friends that you do not want to mess with.  
  
Disclaimer: Who the Bogie man?  
  
Rain: no Jove-Merlin to be exact.  
  
Disclaimer: Who?  
  
Rain: Zeus dork.  
  
Zeus comes down upon a cloud and heralds lighting bolts at the Disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: (puss some smoke out of his mouth ) I see. (fall over and faints)  
  
Rain: Thanks Jove  
  
Jove: You welcome and on with the story.  
  
  
  
Aki and Rain left as they were heading towards his room all of a sudden his ceremonial suit was gone and replacing it was his normal black candidate suit. He went to his room and returned with a book. He looked at Aki as he put it away and said "Let us explore." She grabbed his wrist, looked deep into his cobalt blue eyes as he looked at her and said "Why did you chose me I know my memories were racing through my mind and connected with you. But moat Candidates who receive them don't want anything to do with me. So why did you chose me?" He looked at here with her tail swishing back and forth and said "Most but they could not help you like I can." and with that they explored until lunch time.  
  
After lunch Rain settled himself in a corner and began to read the book he had gotten earlier when she approached. She asked "Can I…" he said "Yes." She sat close by him and laid her head on his shoulder then said "Thank you for wanting to help." He replied "you are welcome." He gave her a tight hug. Then the Instructor walked by and she sent a memory to Rain. He saw there were two people trying to hurt her and one ready to attack the other two. The Instructor left and the memory was gone and Aki began to cry. He held her in his arms some people stared but then lost interest. The day passed all the while she laid in his arms while he treated her so gently. Rain and Aki said there goodbyes and parted to go to bed.   
  
That night after G.O.A. had fallen into a deep sleep including Rain someone walks. Rain selt a slight tug at his arms and awoke to find Emeral Green eyes staring back. Aki said "I can't sleep can I lay down with you?" He moved over and she laid in his arms when she fell asleep.  
  
She awoke later and say Rain sleeping peacefully. She touched his lips then moved and brushed his cheek. At this time she felt a stern hand take hers and she looked up to his face to see two cobalt blue orbs in the shadow which was night. He leaned in for a kiss she did not back away. An image flodded her mind of a little boy not quiet eight curled up into a ball being kick by others about the same age. Rain pulled away and the images stopped. She looked into his sorrowful eyes which for the first time she had seen tears in them. They fell asleep holding one another for comfort.  
  
The week of training went by quickly and at night Aki would sleep in the warming embrace of Rain. The last day of the first week the Instructor said "Today is a free day and enjoy it for tomorrow and hence forth you will get little to no breaks so enjoy."  
  
  
  
Rain: Oh it gets better when you find out their past and future just please continue to read. 


	3. The nightmare is over

Rain: Ok now for the declaimer that I know you all love.  
  
Disclaimer: (playing cards with Skittle, Locket, and Night Dreams) Your turn Skittle.  
  
Rain: (turn red in the face and throws the nearest book to him which at the time was a dictionary and it hits the disclaimer which of course is not human so he wasn't sent unconscious.) Say the I don't own thing!  
  
Disclaimer: He doesn't own Megami Kouhosei so don't sue (goes back to playing cards) Your turn Night Dreams.  
  
Rain: Supernatural being got to hate them. And my new favorite saying is:  
  
I see chibies,   
and they don't like you!  
  
And be careful they are taking over the world. On with the story.  
  
  
  
Rain let Aki go back and change. She came out wearing a black dress like thing. Spaghetti top with lased back, belt, and the dress part goes down to her ankles with a slit on each side that goes up the side until one inch of the belt. She in that dress practically made Rain drool. They headed over and Rain changed into some loose fitting jeans and a loose white tee. They then went to the relaxation dome thingy. (I forget what it is called.) They find a quiet place away from everybody and Rain says "I will if you will let me explore your memory further." Aki answered "I will allow it." He held her hands limply and started to explore her mind. Then the vision started.  
  
  
  
The monstrous man was there still hidden in the shadow and he started to talk "Shut up and don't tell or I will kill you." His voice was familiar. Then Aki at the age of nine screamed "No please not again!" Tears were streaming down her face. It was to late Rain could see clear what he had done he had raped her on several occasions. The vision ended.  
  
  
  
Aki started to cry because she new that Rain realized what he had done. Instead of turning away in discuses like Aki thought Rain would do, He pulled her close to his body. She could feel the warmth and fell into a slumber. She awoke to find that Rain had carried her to his bed and was watching her from across the way. She looked up and also saw the Doctor (yes the same doctor as in the episodes.) standing there and rain began to speak "I have got the doctors permission to let you sleep with me tonight away form everybody by ourselves so I can protect you. We have discovered that the man is our instructor and he will be terminated tomorrow. But just incase he caches wind of it tonight he may try to harm or kill you. And I am the only life form onboard that can keep you safe. "   
  
She stood up and went over to him hugged in thanks and then went back to the bed to sleep. The doctor left and sealed the door. He went and changed into his Candidate uniform then got into bed with Aki. He looked at the stars and fell asleep. The next thing he was being woke up by Aki thrashing so he rocked her so she calmed down then her golden eyes were looking up at him. Tears filled her eyes as she said "I am sorry for thrashing I just… It's just…" Rain interrupted her saying "It is ok." She sat up looked him in the eyes and kissed him as a passionate kiss. He did not push away. Instead he slipped of the straps of the dress thingy she was wearing. As she as fast as she could she undid his jacket and pulled it off. He undid her belt and he pushed down the dress and she did with his pants. They finished undressing each other. He told her in her mind to act like she was asleep and then the instructor came in. Standing over tem he said "I shall kill you little…" He came down an them with a sword he had . It stopped in mid air and Rain opened his eyes. Fear struck the instructor he saw that he was as good as dead. Rain sat up and jeans appeared on him and he stood up walked over to the instructor and whispered "You shall never hurt another." and with that he flung the instructor up against the wall.   
  
A/N: Ok this next part was made up by my friends.  
  
Then all of a sudden Duet-sama, Rosey, and Kita showed up. They look and Rain and Duet says "We will take care of this." By this time everybody was awake and in the mess hall waiting to eat. They undress the instructor down to his underwear and pour honey all over him then send into space. Well everybody in the mess hall saw him fighting in space for air and then five Victims being attracted to the honey came and tore him into five pieces. Four had a limb then the fifth had his head and body. They swallowed and turned green and spontaneously combusted. Well there was pieces of instructor everywhere.  
  
All left except for Duet who turned back and glanced a Aki and then said "Rain you Hentai you really are!" Then she disappears. Rain was left undressed down to his jeans and Aki in bed behind him totally nude. They fell back into a deep sleep waiting for the new day.  
  
  
Rain: Friday Duet wore really short shorts to school so we made a joke. It was:  
  
Who wears short shorts?  
Duet wears short shorts.  
  
Then Rosey another of my friends said "You know you enjoy that you pervert." So I shot back "I am a Hentai and proud of it! Besides at least I was not drooling over her like I was the Cheerleaders and the Pom Pom squad. Crap I shouldn't have said that now I will never hear the end of how they were right. 


End file.
